In Search Of A Soul もの執事 After Season 2
by Manacled Heart
Summary: The Pride of Ciel Phantomhive does not cease, and when he makes a promise he keeps it. Even though he's a demon now Ciel is hell bent on keeping his promise to Sebastian. Though is he willing to go so far as to die to do so?
1. Eternally Yours

_In memory of_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Who died at Aug. 26__th__, 1889_

_AGED 13 YEARS_

The world around them was that of flowers and grass, and a soft breeze brushed by them like a cat on his way around an alley corner. Before them a cliff, a cliff that went down far below. Upon the cliff was the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, held gracefully in his butler's arms.

"It feels nice, as though I have been released from a long curse," Ciel said as he was held in Sebastian's arms dressed in all black, which was not normal for the child as he often wore outfits of bright colors.

Sebastian looked down at him, "Yes. And in exchange I have been given an eternal curse."

"You are my butler," Ciel said softly. Red eyes full of authority and a power Sebastian couldn't quite place.

"I am your butler…for all eternity," Sebastian said. His expression not quite normal as a sullen face replaced the once smiling façade he normally wore. Ciel sighed as his thoughts took over.

_You are truly a dog that has been denied his treat._

"From now on, you shall give me only one response. You know it, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

With that Sebastian took off towards the cliff jumping across the ledge at the other side, and he ran with his master in his arms. Taking him…well…_God_ only knows where. It was all on the whim of the child in his arms.

"Where shall we go? My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Take me…to hell…"

* * *

**IN SEARCH OF A SOUL**

**Ch. 1**

**Eternally Yours**

* * *

Two years later Ciel and his eternal butler were walking down the streets of Osaka Japan. They had been all over, having made appearances on every continent at least twice, with every town and city they visited unable to enjoy their presence more than three days, and these travels were by no means bound by time, as demons could travel through past, present and future as easily as humans passed through open doors.

Of all the places they had gone too, none had they visited more than London. Almost every other trip was back home but Ciel never went to his manor there. Preferring not to see it.

All that time, Sebastian never smiled. He was not bound to a child demon that he was forced to serve for all eternity. No demon would want that…

"Sebastian come!" Ciel spat when he turned to find Sebastian was lost in thought at least four paces behind him.

Sebastian looked up without saying a word.

"Keep up!" he snapped before turning away.

"Yes my Lord," he whispered as he quickened his pace following the child as he made his way through the streets of Osaka.

Ciel walked into a tavern throwing some money on the counter and calling rapidly to the man at the counter that they were in need of a room, and in perfect Japanese.

— Perks of being a demon. You can speak any language fluently.

The man escorted Ciel and Sebastian to a room, and Ciel remained silent until the Clerk had gone. Once he had Ciel scoffed in his classic manner.

"You bore me," Ciel spat as Sebastian set to work undressing him. "I am growing tired of your morose attitude."

"I am sorry," Sebastian answered removing Ciel's sandals and placing them neatly at the side, and he removed each layer to Ciel's kimono one by one folding each appropriately.

"Tsk…" Ciel scoffed again at Sebastian's curt blunt response.

"Have these two years been that long and tiresome?" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian finished placing Ciel in the appropriate sleeping garment for the location and era. "I have never lived a longer two years than these last."

"Being my servant is that horrible is it?" Ciel asked laying down on the bed as soon as Sebastian had pulled back the covers.

"Any contract without a reward at the end, is horrible. Yes. Goodnight, my Lord."

With that Sebastian left the room leaving Ciel alone. Demons did not need sleep, still Ciel enjoyed it. Sleep allowed for a moment of thoughtlessness where he could forget everything. Even better, was that demon's don't dream. So he did not have awful dreams to cloud his thoughts in the night.

Ciel stared up at the ceiling. It was dark here…though really his whole world had a tad darker hue now. He took a deep breath before rolling over, "Yes…I suppose it must be…"

* * *

The next day Ciel walked outside fully dressed before Sebastian had had a chance to start his butler duties, and pretend to serve him tea as usual.

"Bocchan?" Sebastain said standing up in surprise when he saw Ciel come out fully dressed and prepared to leave. "You have not yet had your tea. Why don't you."

"I've no time for make believe tea. We're going back to London."

"Again?"

"That sounds like you're questioning me!" Ciel snapped glaring up at him.

"No. Never…my Lord."

Ciel held his arms out so Sebastian could pick him up. Two long years and he hadn't aged at all, so Sebastian could still pick him up easily.

Taking Ciel in his arms Sebatian jumped onto a nearby roof and took off towards London, and (thanks to the speed of a demon) within four seconds they were there, and just to irk Ciel, he had brought him back to the manor he never wanted to see again. He placed Ciel on his feet as the two stood on the edge of the woods staring down at Ciel's manor below. It was unchanged…but maintained. He saw Maylene walk by one of the windows.

"They're still there…how foolish."

Sebastian sighed at the lack of annoyance in his masters tone, "It seems when I picked the servants for the Phantomhive household I did indeed choose the most loyal," Sebastian said his eyes glaring down at Ciel. His mind drifted, _anyone of them would be happy to be at your side for all eternity…why not one of them…_

"Well, go get me some proper English clothes and then take me to town."

"What shall we find in town?"

"…" Ciel glared at him. "You sure have started asking a lot more questions since you were forced to be my butler. For the last time! Don't question me."

"Yes my Lord."

With that Sebastian set out to work sneaking into the manor and grabbing one of Ciel's old outfits which he brought back to him in the woods where Ciel was seated on a rock staring off into space. His eyes glowing red returning to normal when he looked up at Sebastian.

"Well hurry up," Ciel snapped and Sebastian set to work removing the kimono and placing him in his old English clothes. When Sebastian was done Ciel stood up looking down at himself. "These English clothes are truly the best ones I have ever wore…now to town…"

Sighing Sebastian got to his feet as well taking Ciel in his arms bringing him to town in less than a second and placing him on his feet. Ciel looked around. "This place has not changed. Not even a little…"

"What now?"

"…"

Ciel started walking.

Sebastian sighed. _He must be off to look at another dead body_. What was his fascination with them?

During their travels Ciel kept stopping off at recently killed or murdered people to examine their bodies and taste their blood. Sebastian didn't understand it. Since the day Ciel had become a demon he suddenly understood very little about his master…

Down alleyway and alleyway they went until Ciel suddenly stopped at the door of a small house. Ciel turned pointing to it, and Sebastian opened it stepping back so Ciel could go inside.

Inside was the body of an old woman…dead. Her blood spilling around her, her stomach slashed open. Ciel leaned down staring at her. "Tsk," he scoffed furiously. "I grow tired of this game…"

Ciel placed his ringfinger and middle finger into the blood before placing it in his mouth his eyes glowing red. Sebastian watched him.

Ciel stood up suddenly. "Come, we're going to Africa."

"Just like that?"

"Of course," Ciel said. He dipped his fingers into the blood again walking over to Sebastian he looked up at him.

"Sebastian, what happens to a soul after the person has died?" Ciel asked.

"It moves on to another body, the soul being reborn into a new body until such time as God or Satan decides to claim the soul for their own sending them to either heaven or hell."

"And why do they not go to heaven or hell right away?"

"Souls which remain here have not learned enough to move on, so they keep getting reborn over and over until they have."

"Exactly," Ciel said smiling. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret Sebastian…here taste this."

Sebastian placed his lips around Ciel's outstretched fingers and tasted the blood upon them. His eyes shot open immediately and began glowing red as well and he took hold of Ciel's wrist pulling his hand closer so he could taste every bit. He gasped in longing as he pulled back the blood on Ciel's fingers gone.

"What was that?"

"That was my soul, or the remnant of what was left in this old woman," Ciel said.

"Your soul…"

Ciel smiled. "I've been tracking it…"

"Is that possible?"

"I have a strong connection with my soul, and I can sense and track it through their blood."

"If your soul was so easily tracked I would be able to sense it," Sebastian explained.

"In accordance with the contract between Alois and Hannah you were not to take my soul," Ciel said turning away from him and staring down at the corpse before them. "So of course you cannot sense it. Demons cannot sense souls unless they are near to it. Except for me, because I am not truly a demon, and I can sense the soul that I once had because it was once a part of me."

"So, why are you tracking your soul?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. When I make a deal I see it through to the end, and our contract is not complete until you have eaten my soul, so…" He turned around to face Sebastian removing his eye patch. "This is an order! Help me search for my soul."

Sebastian fell to his knees placing a hand over his chest. "Yes, my Lord."

…and for the first time in two years… He smiled…

* * *

**Continuing after episode 12 of Monoshitsuji.**


	2. Two Demons, Enticing…

"We keep finding them dead," Sebastian said more to himself than Ciel. "Which means someone keeps beating us to the punch. Could it be Hannah?"

"Possibly," Ciel said. "She would wish to see you never attain my soul."

"Perhaps we should then search for Hannah instead."

When they had gone to Africa they found the man (who was supposed to have Ciel's soul) dead in his hut. Then Ciel had sensed it had moved on to the body of a financial consultant in New York City in the late 20th century. When they managed to get there, he was found dead in the street having been hit by a bus. After, Ciel had sensed his soul in a Pharaoh of Egypt, and again they managed to show up just after they found him killed. Then he sensed his soul had moved to a small village in 17th century Korea, and when he had arrived he lost the trail so they were forced to stay for a few days until he picked up the scent again. Just like all the times before they arrived too late…

Now Ciel and Sebastian found themselves back in late 18th century, London.

**

* * *

**

**IN SEARCH OF A SOUL**

**Ch. 2**

**Two Demons, Enticing…**

**

* * *

**

"What now? Do you sense anything?"

"No."

Sebastian sighed folding his arms he leaned against a nearby tree. "Your soul must really like London," Sebastian said. "It keeps finding its way back here."

Ciel glared at him. "You seem in a better temperament. Happy are you?"

"Of course. My contract holds purpose again. I am as happy as a demon can be…" he said eyeing Ciel. "Are you happy?"

"…"

"…" Sebastian smiled. "Since the trail is temporarily lost. Let us adjourn to an inn. I can prepare you some tea and..."

"Do not bother."

"…"

Sebastian stared at his young master, as the child stood with his arms folded and the wind blowing his hair lightly. His eyes were blue at the moment, his expression impassive, and there was something else…something Sebastian had not noticed before…

Ciel seemed different since Sebastian had fallen out of his two year depression. He was no longer looking at Ciel as the master he was enslaved to for all eternity. At some point his slavery would end. He would take Ciel's soul from whatever host is carrying it, and then it would be he and Ciel alone. Ciel would be just another demon to him at that point, and he almost was now. Except…there was something about him…something about his powerful demeanor. His authoritative words…his god-like stance. Ciel has had those qualities before becoming a demon. He had had a powerful demeanor and authoritative words then. But Sebastian had never been one to be attracted to humans…not in a sexual way anyhow. Now…now Ciel was alluring, as he had never been before. Part of it was the thought that Ciel was willing to finish their contract and go to such lengths to do so. Sebastian smiled at his newfound thoughts.

Ciel turned to look at him. "What?"

Sebastian's smile grew wider. "Nothing."

"Let's go," Ciel said turning. "We'll head into town. Perhaps I can pick up something there."

"As you wish my Lord."

Sebastian picked Ciel up carrying him off.

* * *

Two days went by without even a trace of Ciel's soul, but the two were discovering something else…

"Sebastian, close the window its cold," Ciel said as he flipped through the book he was reading.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said getting up he closed the window. Demons couldn't actually feel warmth and cold from the weather on earth, but this was all part of their little game. It was similar to Sebatian preparing tea that wasn't there.

"I am still cold," Ciel commented.

"Shall I bring you a blanket my Lord?" Sebastian asked softly staring at his young master as he was distracted with reading. Ciel appeared to not have heard him.

"Bocchan, shall I bring you a**—**," Sebastian began only to be interupted.

"That won't be necessary," Ciel said.

"Then perhaps I could assist you some other way…" Sebastian said walking behind him he placed his arms around Ciel's shoulders and tilted his head up with his gloved hand before placing a kiss upon Ciel's lips.

To his surprise he did not pull away. It seems his aphephobicnature disappeared along with his humanity. Sebastian was excited to see what else had disappeared and to learn just who his new master was.

Ciel wasn't going to stand for this. He spun his chair around and kicked Sebastian's leg causing him to fall to one knee. With his left hand he grabbed hold of Sebastian's tie swinging it around his own neck and pulling until Sebastian's face was drawn close. "Kiss me!" Ciel snapped. It had been a command and Sebastian knew it. He began to kiss Ciel's neck just below his right ear.

Sebastian's right hand swiftly removed the ribbon tied at his master's neck allowing him more room at his neck. As well as untying the ribbon he unlatched a few buttons, exposing some of Ciel's chest which he instantly began to work on.

Ciel was enjoying it. A demon's eyes had four colors to them. One was a human color, the classic, blue, green, brown, etc. The second was red, eyes the color of blood. The third was a glowing red. Demons normally felt no emotion at all, but the times they did. Be it happiness, anger, sadness, it didn't matter. With emotion the eyes will glow with brightness and intensity depending on the strength of the mood. The last color was black. When the eyes were as dark as the black holes of space, and this occurred only when…

Ciel gasped lightly his eyes glowing as he reached around Sebastian's shoulders, releasing his tie and pulling him closer.

Sebastian smiled. He had forgotten…demons were lustful especially young demons. Which meant Ciel would not only be easy to turn on, but hard to turn off. Sebastian's smile only grew when Ciel pulled him down in the chair and started to assault his neck. Sebastian found himself gasp thinking that Ciel shouldn't have as much of an effect on him as Sebastian should have on Ciel. Though Ciel did, there was no point in lying about it. Ciel pulled Sebastian back by the back of his hair his eyes disappearing below his bangs as he gasped. "Something's wrong with me," Ciel gasped burring his face in his left hand while his right continued to firmly hold Sebastian near to him.

Sebastian smiled. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're just in longing. Demon's do not normally go without intercourse for as long as you have, and young demons like yourself long for it even more. You're fine."

Ciel sighed looking up from his hand, his eyes narrowed and glowing brightly. The sight was too much for Sebastian who himself had gone quite a while without sex. Sebastian grabbed Ciel around the waist spinning around so Ciel was on the table. Ciel leaned forward licking Sebastian's neck, and when one of his fangs touched Sebastian's ear his eyes ignited in a red glow immediately. He grabbed Ciel's hair violently pulling his head back before immediately sinking his own fangs into Ciel's neck.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped.

Ciel couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was completely new and driving him absolutely crazy. Ciel had never had sex. Not even in human form. But even so, he was certain they weren't even comparable. Demonic sex was incredibly more lustful.

Sebastian couldn't wait he ripped open Ciel's shirt and kissed him while running his claws down Ciel's chest earning a moan from the young demon.

This wasn't going to do. Sebastian picked Ciel up taking him to the bed. The room was growing dark, a sign of demonic transformation. Ciel was changing out of his human form and Sebastian watched in awe. This would be the first time Ciel had gone into his demon form. Ciel gasped grabbing Sebastian's tie pulling him closer kissing him feverishly and ripping off his vest. His skin was growing lighter, his hair was growing longer. Claws were forming where his nails would be.

Ciel sat up immediately throwing Sebastian back off him only to capture his lips at the opposite end of the bed pinning him against the bed post. Ciel was nearly unrecognizable. The cloths he had had left were gone replaced by his demonic outfit which was made of leather and chains, withheels. His hair reached his waste his fangs shown bright in his mouth, and his eyes glowing so bright Sebastian could barely look into them. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's body making him wince but smile. Demonic sex was quite animalistic. Involving a lot of clawing and biting, and Sebastian enjoyed everything about Ciel in this state. His demonic form was absolutely beautiful.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close wrapping his arms around the creature before him. "Let me show you how this should be…"

In an instant Sebastian changed into his demonic form engulfing Ciel with his mouth sending a waved of pleasure down Ciel's throat, and Ciel gasped moving his tongue entering a duel with Sebastian's that would have put swordsmen to shame.

Ciel pulled back gasping, "_Sebastian, start please_—"

Only, Ciel's words were in Latin.

Ciel didn't know what to do. Demonic sex was not the same as human sex.

"_Shhh, you'll feel it soon, be patient_," Sebastian whispered back in Latin as well.

Suddenly Ciel gasped, "_Sebastian! My soul!_"

"_You sense it_!" Sebastian asked his eyes narrowing and his mind thinking, _why now_?

"Yes c'mon it's not far," Ciel said pulling away from Sebastian his demonic features melting away as he did so and by the time he turned his back to him he was completely in human form again.

"Hurry or we'll miss it!" Ciel snapped before rushing out the door. Sebastian melted back to his human form before taking off after him.

* * *

Ciel had been running ahead, but Sebastain caught up scooping him up into his arms.

"You may have the speed of a demon," he said. "But I am still faster than you. Just tell me where to go."

With Ciel giving directions Sebastian hurried towards the center of town and they stopped at the sight of a six year old girl who laid sprawled egaleon the ground her mouth open blood softly spilling out. A stab wound in her back. Her eyes were wide open.

"Damn it!" Ciel cursed as Sebastian sat him on the ground. "We have demonic speed and we are still one step behind."

"Who keeps doin' this?" Sebastian asked.

An earsplitting laughter erupted behind them. "You really wanna know?"

The two spun around staring at the rooftop behind them.

**

* * *

**

**Glad you all like the story, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. Still we need more ideas on what could happen after the end, so everyone get writing! LOL!**

**I wasn't as disappointed with the ending as I thought I would be. But it still could have been better…**


	3. The First Tracker

The Phantomhive estate was just beautiful this time of year. The garden was kept up by it's many gardeners. The house was meticulously cleaned by it's many maids. The horses were well fed by the many hands that went about their buisness as the guests arrived to the manor. One by one an odd assortment of people entered the manor. All were distingished looking. Well, all except for one. This one wore a cloak and had disheveled hair. Not to mention a smile that would creep even the best man out.

"Lord Vincent, Lady Rachel Phantomhive. What brings us here this evening?" asked the undertaker.

"Yes," Madame Red asked slightly annoyed. Why did we have to rush out her so earnestly?"

"Because I had to tell you and the news could wait no longer…Rachel is pregnant and I am going to be a father," Lord Vincent said with vigor to the other nobles at large.

"Ah," Lau smiled happily as he patted the head of a young black haired girl beside him. "The Phantomhive estate is soon to have a new little heir…"

Rachel herself could not stop beaming…

* * *

******IN SEARCH OF A SOUL**

**Ch. 3**

**The First Tracker**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Grell called jumping from the rooftop and into the demon's arms. "Worry no more for I am here."

"Oy! Are you the one who has been killing the carriers of my soul!" Ciel snapped furiously.

"Oh," Grell glared at Ciel, whose eyes were glowing out of anger. "Oh, little Cielly isn't human anymore."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "I won't ask you again!" he snapped.

Grell smiled. "Well I don't have to answer. Because I heard about what you did to my poor Sebastaian! Forcing him to serve you for all eternity, for that you must pay, you naughty boy."

Ciel folded his arms. His expression a mix of anger and boredom, and Grell laughed again. "You don't take my threat seriously!" he barked. "I'll show you just how serious I am!"

Grell pulled out his scythe revving it up so the blade whooshed around and he held it high in the air so the moon light bounced off bits of it. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight. Ciel however seemed unaffected.

"How very droll," he muttered knowing that while it may be able to cut him, it would not seriously harm him.

Grell sent it flying down straight at Ciel who rolled his eyes at Grell's pathetic attempt to frighten him only to be picked up a second later and carried from harm's way in Sebastian's arms.

"There is no need to be so dramatic Sebastian, it cannot hurt me," Ciel said as Grell hurried to aim his scythe back at him. Though Grell was taking careful aim to only hit the child Sebatian carried and not Sebatian himself.

Sebastian dodged it again. "That scythe has bits of the demon sword in it!" he explained to Ciel.

"And?" Ciel asked annoyed hating when Sebastian didn't explain the whole story.

"It means you really don't want to get hit with that thing! Wounds made by the demon sword never heal, not even demons can regenerate from a wound caused by that!"

Ciel's eyes widened slightly in understanding before Grell missed both of them for an eight time. Panting Grell stopped. "Can't you hold him still Sebastian? I am trying to save you…"

"Grell," Sebastian said. "Why is a part of the demon sword in your scythe?"

"Oh," Grell smiled seemingly forgetting about killing Ciel for the moment. "I…I have been under new employment and my knew boss put a few pieces of the demon sword into my weapon so that I could do my job effectively. I was hired to track down all the carriers of Ciel's soul and kill them immediately."

"But why?" Sebastian asked.

"So Ciel can't gain control of his soul once again," Grell said. "You know that is why he is doing this. He wants his soul back; if he eats his own soul he will go back to being human. Didn't you know that?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, he glanced down at Ciel whose face showed now surprise at all.

"You didn't know he was planning to betray you, oh my poor Sebby!" Grell sighed.

Sebastian looked from Ciel back to Grell. "My master is a proud man. He will not go back on his contract with me."

"You think so?" Grell said.

"I know so," Sebastian answered.

Grell glared down at Ciel who was avoiding both their gazes looking rather upset and jaded.

"Now the question is why _you_are betraying me Grell," Sebastain said softly in a seductive manor he knew would make the reaper's knees weak.

"Me…ah…Sebastian I would never!" Grell said in a pleading tone.

"You are denying me my soul and there for my freedom from Ciel, didn't _you_know that?" Sebastian a sad expression fixed upon his face. An expression he knew would drive Grell crazy. He was so easily manipulated. "Will you stop denying me my freedom Grell Sutcliffe?"

Grell blushed like crazy as Sebastian's hand caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry Sebastian! What was I thinking?"

Sebastian turned. "It's alright, just tell me what you know."

"What I know…"

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "Who hired you and how are you able to find Ciel's soul so much faster than us?"

"Oh, that's easy," Grell said taking out from his pocket a small round orb with an arrow. It kind of resembled a very fancy compass. "This tells me the direction and year I have to go to and when I touch it to a human's skin it glows if the soul is in it."

"Is that all?" Sebastian said taking the orb from Grell. "Did you hear that Ciel?"

He turned to find Ciel gone, but on closer inspection he saw Ciel leaning next to the dead body, and he dipped his fingers into the victim's blood. Ciel then placed it in his mouth his, eyes glowing red.

Sebastian jumped down beside him and walked over to him. "Do you sense it?" he asked softly.

Ciel held his hand up to him and Sebastian took his wrist using his tongue to lick of the remaining blood, and as he did so Ciel's eye's got brighter. Grell could have died in anger from the rooftop where he stood.

"Yes," Ciel said answer Sebastian's question. "It is in China."

Sebastian upon finishing the last bit of blood from Ciel's fingers looked down at the orb in his hand. It was definitely pointing in the direction of China. "Shall we go then?" Sebastian asked.

"Eh," Ciel nodded in agreement holding his arms out so that Sebastian could pick him up easily.

"Grell," Sebastian said turning to him.

Grell had fallen to his knees in tears. "Grell!"

He looked up at Sebastian.

"Who is your new boss?"

"Oh, I had met the demon before some time ago, perhaps you know him. He was called Claude Faustus, then."

"That's impossible, Claude is dead," Sebastian explained figuring that Grell had made some kind of error.

"We're wasting time," Ciel snapped seeming unsurprised by this news as well. "Get moving!"

"Yes my Lord."

With that Sebastian took off, and noticed Grell was following him.

"Your assistance is no longer needed Grell," Sebastian called to him.

"I'm coming!" Grell shouted back. "I'm going to make sure that little brat doesn't betray you."

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed in an annoyed tone.

When they arrived in China Ciel's sense wasn't working any longer, and so they turned to the tracker in their hands following the arrow.

But once they were close enough Ciel caught the scent of it once again arriving just in time to find…a dead cat.

"Really?" Ciel snapped at the sight. "My soul went into a cat!"

"Animals have souls as well," Sebastian said walking over to the cat he turn it over respectfully. "Poor beautiful creature…"

"Grell was with us the whole time, so it couldn't have been him…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Grell shouted none too happy with Ciel's tone.

He ignored him walking over to a fountain not far away. Ciel was annoyed with the whole situation. Though there weren't too many times when he wasn't annoyed so this was nothing new.

Sebastian looked down at the orb he held for it had made a small ticking sound, and a second later it had shattered into a million pieces falling from Sebastian's hand.

"What did you do?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian answered truthfully. "It just shattered."

"Oh that's right, my boss warned me that only I should hold it…he he…oops."

Sebastian sighed. "Just how many of those are there?"

"Um…I believe my boss made seven, and assigned one person to each continent."

"That's how they're doing it so fast…" Ciel muttered. "We have to take the time to travel from one continent to another and they already have someone there…"

"Well, we have one of the seven off the list already. If we stop each person in control of one of these trackers as well as their boss, then finding your soul should be no problem."

"How will we find the next one if my tracker's broken?" Grell asked.

"Did you forget already?" Sebastian asked walking over to the cat he dipped his fingers in the animal's blood. "I have my own little tracker right here, isn't that right bocchan?"

"You have nothing," Ciel snapped without turning to look at him. "I have you, but you have nothing remember that…"

"Of course," Sebastain said as he walked up behind Ciel placing his finger's in his Lord's mouth. Ciel's eyes began to glow red as he sucked the blood from Sebastian's hand.

"Mexico, but the time is hard to place…" Ciel said pushing Sebastian's hand away soflty.

"Well, without the time we are at a dead end for now. Allow me to find us an inn."

"For two Sebastian," Grell said happily. "You and I can share."

"Who said you're coming," Ciel snapped callously.

"Aw! I'm trying to help you now…and I have to make sure you do not betray Sebastian in the end…it would kill me to see you hurt the love of my life," Grell said sighing and staring at Sebastian with longing eyes.

"Whatever," Ciel remarked. "Let's go Sebastian."

"Wait," Grell said. "I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to your clothes…"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other only just remembering the state of their cloths from the…sex which had almost taken place. Sebastian smiled at Ciel's suddenly angry expression and how he chose to carefully ignore Grell's question.

* * *

"Just what came over me earlier Sebastian?" Ciel asked calmly that evening, after Sebastian had found Ciel and inn to stay at.

"Demons have a strong desire for lust. That desire just took control of you for a moment. That is all," Sebastian said before covering him up.

"When people do something like that, they're supposed to be in love. Strange though, I don't love you."

"I don't love you either Ciel, demons do not have the ability to love. That emotion is reserved for humans."

"I see," Ciel said closing his eyes he turned over. _Good, so I will never love again. That's fine; it's a useless emotion anyway_. The last person he had actually loved was Madame Red before she was killed, being his last remaining family member and all. Sadly he had never felt love for his fiancé either…

Sebastian got to his feet and blew out the candles.

"I hope you know that's never going to happen again!" Ciel snapped as Sebastian reached the door. "I don't like not being in control of my actions."

"Of course bocchan," Sebastian answered smiling with a sly grin before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"YAHHhhhh!" Hannah screamed as she used the demon dagger she possessed to slice through the chest of the ninety-seven year old man. He screamed in vain falling to the ground dead. Shortly his body began to glow and a very small but very bright orb took off into the air.

"Bye bye!" Alois called waving as it took off. "Run run run Ciel."

"Run run run!" shouted Luca beside him happily jumping up and down.

"Claude," Alois shouted turning to look back. "How long before the cage is complete?"

"It should not be too much longer, your highness."

Alois smiled. "Wonderful, I am tired of all this running around."

"Eh, what is important is that we keep Ciel's soul on the run so Ciel does not have a chance to catch it," Hannah said walking over to Alois she kissed him upon the forehead.

"And when the cage is complete we can trap Ciel's soul in it so we won't have to run anymore," Luca said spinning around happily.

"Yes," Hannah said pulling the child to her and kissing his forehead as well.

"Are you sure you can destroy his soul Hannah?" Alois asked.

"Yes, I have discovered a way to completely annihilate his soul so that no one will ever have it again…"

"Wonderful, then my contract will really be complete then…only…"

Hannah smiled, "As our contract stated that Sebastian never be able to acquire Ciel's soul, I (the moment there became a way for him to do so) returned you to a physical form immediately because our contract was not complete."

"But you only had one cage… That's where you put my soul." Alois said turning to the small tear drop shaped bird cage on the ground, which held a small orb of light.

"I did not wish to lose you again Alois. Separating your physical form from your soul was a way to keep you here even after the time comes for me to take your precious soul once again."

"It's alright Hannah, I don't mind being a demon," he said with his eyes glowing red. "It's actually kind of nice."

"I like being a demon too Hannah!" Luca said smiling.

"And I like having both of you here…" she turned.

"Claude! Prepare everything we are leaving. Continue your work at the next sight," Hannah demanded.

"As you wish," Claude said rising to his feet holding the cage he was in the process of making. He used one finger to push up his glasses, his amethyst eyes glowing...

* * *

**Alright well, here we have it! Third chapter complete. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if not I am so sorry. I shall bake you some get over it cookies. Lol!**

**alguien22792: There will be plenty of time for that! ;)**

**xiahans: I think we were all ok with Claude dying. :D And…yea! Latin!**


	4. Two Demons as One

Rachel took made her way to the kitchen asking the servants to make her a snack.

"My Lady!" gasped her dearest servant. "The doctor said bed rest! Bed rest is what you need. Please next time use the bell my Lady."

"What's going on?" her husband asked as he entered behind his wife. She turned to him smiling.

"The maids are fretting over my health again. Tell them to stop," she said smiling.

Her husband's eyebrow's fell. "You know they're right…you have already miscarried one child. The child we were going to name Ciel. But this will be different. Though you have to rest so you can have the safest delivery possible," he said taking her hand he escorted her back upstairs.

* * *

**IN SEARCH OF A SOUL**

**Ch. 4**

**Two Demons as One**

* * *

The down times between Ciel sensing his soul was the worst, because it was them just sitting around waiting. Grell was keeping things lively however. Between him trying to have reciprocated his failed advances towards Sebastian, and Grell's disapproving of everything Ciel did. Things were kept somewhat animated for Sebastian.

"Grell," Sebastian said one evening when Ciel could take no more of the X reaper around. "Please complete a task for me."

"Anything!" Grell snapped happily. His eyes bright and his hands clasped together in thanks.

"Please find the person on this continent who is killing the carriers of Ciel's soul and report back to me once you find them."

"Wait, what will I get in return?" Grell said hurrying off.

"If your mission is successful and the mission meets its end, I shall grant you the honor of a kiss."

"Ah!" Grell gasped. "Oh wonderful! I accept I won't let you down."

With that Grell took off into the night.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Sebastian said before going into Ciel's room in the inn.

Ciel was sitting at his desk tapping his finger on the wooden surface and glaring out the window with glowing eyes evidently searching for his soul.

"If you search too hard your eyes might get stuck that color," Sebastian said knowing full well they wouldn't.

"…"

Sighing Sebastian walked over to Ciel placing his arms around his shoulders. "You are not used to working this hard my Lord, you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Don't you want that soul?" Ciel snapped.

"Of course," Sebastian answered.

"Then don't concern yourself on if I'm straining myself or not…"

"…" Sebastian leaned down. "The fact that we're searching is enough for me, but if you use your demonic powers too much you'll grow tired even quicker and then finding your soul will only take longer."

"…"

"How about we resume from the other day, Grell is gone for a while, and I am fairly certain that I am in just as much longing as you are," Sebastian said tilting Ciel's chin to him, who pulled away immediately.

Ciel's eyes stopped glowing and he got to his feet. "I said we were not doing that again. I lose control of all rational in that state. I'm not doing it again."

"You'll have to do it with someone eventually," Sebastian said. "You keep forgetting that you're just a young demon."

Ciel looked upset suddenly. "Quit calling me a young demon all the time. It makes no difference."

"It makes a huge difference," Sebastian said. "For instance if a young demon goes without sex too long they can go absolutely insane and loose every sense of rational in their head."

"…you're lying…"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Sebastian asked. "It doesn't happen often at all because most young demons prefer sex to the alternative. You just seem to be a stubborn one."

"This is no way to speak to your master!" Ciel snapped his eyes turning red but not glowing just yet.

Sebastian sighed walking over to Ciel. "I am sorry, you are my master until I take your soul. I shall never forget that," he whispered before wrapping one arm around Ciel's waist and using the other to pin Ciel's right arm to the wall above his head. He leaned down kissing Ciel's neck softly.

"Ugh, Sebatian I said no," Ciel snapped though Ciel's eyes said otherwise.

With human's you had certain strategic places that were necessary for the act of sex. With demon's every inch of their body was a place that could experience intense lust, and since demon's did not have genders as humans did, much of what constituted sex for demons involved the lips, mouth, and tongue…and transferring of the demon's essence.

These were all lessons Ciel was going to learn right…now.

He supposed they could have tried having sex in human form, which was possible, but not nearly as satisfying. However Sebastian wasn't sure Ciel could control his transformations just yet so he might not be able to willingly remain in his human form.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped as his servant ripped open his shirt leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. "Ah!"

Simply touching and kissing the body of a demon immediately felt as strong as climax did to humans. Though since a demon's climax what about 100 times more intense than a humans Sebastian knew how important it was that he move slow with Ciel, who never even had the chance to experience sex even in human form…

He had been going rather fast before, thinking more of himself than Ciel. But at least for now, Ciel was his master. So Sebastian decided to take extra care for him.

"Ah! Sebas…nngh!" Sebastian had pulled Ciel's head back roughly exposing his neck and earning himself that beautiful note. Ciel's eyes were glowing brighter as he began to abandon his human form, his fangs were coming out to play, and the light in the room was growing dim.

Sebastian didn't bother with the bed but instead pushed Ciel down on the floor, a lot more lightly than he normally would have had Ciel been anyone else.

"_Ngh! You bastard! I hate you!_" Ciel barked in perfect Latin even as he pulled Sebastian closer.

Sebastian smiled. Ciel wanted sex, he was just too proud to admit it. After all, Ciel could have Sebastian off him in a second at the drop of an order. Though no order passed through his lips, so Sebastian continued.

Ciel was transforming right in front of him…what a beautiful sight. Sebastian could have watched Ciel transform over and over again. Sebastian placed his hand behind Ciel's neck lifting his head off the floor watching Ciel's hair grow longer as he did so, and he ran his tongue up Ciel's neck before allowing his fangs to penetrate the flesh right below his ear. It didn't really matter; the wound he created now would be healed within minutes. The now transformed demon below him gasped from the pain and pleasure it gave.

Ciel was looking up at Sebastian as he pulled his fangs from his neck and stared down at him. His servant's eyes were glowing intensely and he too had transformed into his proper form. A form which (at the mere sight of it) would cause a human to die in terror, but at the moment Ciel didn't remember seeing anything more beautiful, and there was something about Sebastian's lips and the bit of his own blood that clung to them. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie pulling him closer trying to get at those lips only in the last minute Sebastian diverted his attention down allowing his hand to leave a red trail of scratched flesh down Ciel's side and the young Earl gasped.

The only way to describe it was a pleasurable pain. He moaned shamelessly as his servant's claws cut his flesh repeatedly.

This was all to wonderful, Sebastian couldn't remember the last time he had coupled with one of his own kind and had nearly forgotten how intense and amazing the feeling could be, and then, Sebastian heard words he never thought he would hear.

"_Ugh, Sebastian help me please_…" Ciel groaned brazenly.

Sebastian's eyes opened wide at the Latin that had spilled form his master's lips. Help? Had Ciel not been in a state of euphoric ecstasy he would surely not have begged him for anything. Though Ciel was obviously lost as to what to do next, and Sebastian smiled. Seeing his master in a vulnerable state was a rare treat indeed.

Smiling, he placed his lips to Ciel's kissing him…allowing just a bit of his essence to enter Ciel's throat, and immediately the young demon's eyes shot open and Ciel's clawed hand wrapped around the back of his head pulling him closer trying to taste whatever this was. It was more intense than it had been before both their tongues fighting for dominance with Ciel's winning slightly. As a servant Sebastian had a certain obligation to give his master the upper hand.

Sebastian pulled back a little wanting to see Ciel's reaction to this, who snapped out an annoyed "_No_!" in Latin before pulling Sebastian's (now long) hair so he had to come closer and Ciel could let his tongue roam the entrance of Sebastian's mouth once again. But Sebastian was being stubborn he wouldn't let him in.

Ciel had tasted something there. Something wonderful, something that reminded him a little of how candy used to taste…but at the same time not at all, damn him! Ciel allowed his claws to make a few simple gashes across Sebastian's chest ripping his shirt and earning a gasp form his parted lips. The young demon smiled at his cunning as he took the opportunity to enter Sebastian's mouth once again tasting the liquid that was so…amazing.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at Ciel who thought he was getting the upper hand.

_You naive child,_ Sebastain thought as he pulled Ciel closer (if it were possible)._ You don't even realize just how perilous and torturous I could make this…_

* * *

Grell was ecstatic as he rushed back. "Sebastian! He will be so pleased with me! He will be so happy!"

Landing outside the building where they were staying he smiled. "Sebastian!" he called only to stop when he heard what was going on inside. Swiftly he placed his ear to the door… "Oh…they're not!"

He rushed over to the window attempting to look in, but it almost appeared as though the room were filled with a dark black smoke. "They are! Ciel! How dare you touch my Sebastian!" Grell snapped tearfully.

"I'll end him! I'll end him right now!" Grell snapped about to prepare his scythe when he thought of something… This was a chance…a rare once in a lifetime chance to see Sebastian in his true form! He really couldn't pass that up now could he? "Be mad later!" he told himself. "Right now…it's picture time!"

He pulled out his camera swiftly hurrying back…

* * *

Ciel had never been closer to the brink of insanity as he was at this very moment. Humility, pride, even the border between master and servant had been long since shattered admits their play.

He released, allowing Ciel to greedily take in all Sebastian offered to him, and Ciel enjoyed every moment. Ciel felt…intoxicated. It was the effect of a demon's essence, and he was smiling more than he ever had in his life at the feelings Sebastian could give him. He clawed at Sebastian's neck watching pears of blood form, before following the trail back up and licking it clean. Candy coated blood...

"_Let me_," Ciel whimpered leaning up to Sebastian's lips. "_Let me_…_I need to_…"

Sebastian pulled away smiling. "_Perhaps I should just let you suffer a little while longer_…"

Ciel's eyes narrowed for a moment Before Ciel (rather violently) grabbed Sebastian by his tie spinning around so he was now on the floor and Ciel was on top of him. "_Just whose servant are you_!"

"…" Sebastian smiled.

"_Answer me_!" Ciel snapped. His Latin getting more and more rapid.

"_Yours my Lord_," Sebastian said grinning. "_I am yours_…"

He leaned up capturing Ciel's mouth with his own and he pulled the creature on top of him taking the air from Ciel's mouth into himself which in turn was urging Ciel to release what had been building for so long. Ciel was only too glad to get rid of the intense pleasure that had been threatening to drive him crazy all this time, and Sebastian smiled when he learned that Ciel's essence had a distinct taste of Ciel's soul…

…which made him long for that soul even more…

Ciel gasped pulling back he stared down at Sebastian for a moment about to say something when a horrified scream sliced through the air. The demons looked up in unison at a very shaken X reaper cowering in shock on the floor.

* * *

"Here you are," Sebastian said handing Grell some tea about an hour later.

"Thanks," Gell said happily. This was the second time Sebastian had made him tea! He was elated.

"Grell, just what were you doing there anyway?" Sebastian said. "You must have known what we were up to. Why didn't you just wait outside."

"Well…I wanted to see your demon form Sebastian!" Grell said happily. "But when I saw it…I don't know it was terrifying."

"Be thankful you are not human. Most humans die in terror at the sight of a true demon's form," Sebastian said.

"Though that kid! How horrible, him ordering you to sleep with him! I swear to you I'll kill him someday Sebastian!" Grell said jumping from his chair and placing one foot on his seat he threw his fist in triumph into the air. Then seeing Sebastian's expression he sunk back down. "Was it horrible?"

"…ah…quite…" Sebastian lied instantly.

"Poor Sebastian!" Grell whimpered…then looking around he turned back to him. "Where is that little brat anyway?"

"I put him to bed. He was quite tired after his ordeal…" Sebastian said. "On another note. Did you do as I asked?"

"Oh!" Grell said lighting up. "Yes I did I found the trackers here in China there are two of them!"

"Ah, I see…and are they dead."

"…" Grell blinked. "No…why would they be—"

"I believe my exact order to you was, if your mission is successful and the mission meets it's end, I shall grant you the honor of a kiss. If they are not dead, then the mission did not meet its end. Once again I shall have to clean up this little mess."

"Wait, no… I mean. Yes they are dead! Please kiss me Sebastian!" Grell said preparing to jump into his arms. Only Sebatian moved and Grell's face went straight into a tree.

* * *

**Yea, next chappie up. Sorry about the wait.**

**Hitomi-chanchan: **When did I say I hated Luca?

**Also, yes Claude's purple eyes are so because of something that has to do with the plot. It will be explained later.**


End file.
